This disclosure relates generally to suggesting a tag for content.
Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users.
Additionally, some social networks allow users to access, and post, content relating to discussion topics. Such content may be posted to a discussion forum, to a Web page, or to another place that is accessible to those on the social network. Discussion topics may be created by members of the social network, and made accessible through their profiles, posts, home pages, or the like. In some social networks, a discussion topic can be identified by a marker (e.g., a hash mark) followed by a discussion title. The title is typically indicative of the subject of the discussion topic. The marker and title form a tag this is a link to a Web page, forum, or other place where information about the discussion topic may be exchanged.
A social network may include numerous (e.g., tens, hundreds, or more) discussion topics that relate to the same subject, but that have different tags. For instance, if the Boston Red Sox are playing in the World Series, there could be multiple, similar conversations around different tags.